


Love Poetry for Steve and His Danno

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oblique reference to deleted scene from 6.09, Set in the future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny might have to write his own wedding vows. Love Poetry for All Occasions doesn't have a Neanderthal animal section.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Poetry" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> A deleted scene from 6.09 "Hana Keaka" (Charade) helped inspire this piece. You can see the deleted scene here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLa6H6IzOzg.
> 
> I made up the title of the book. If a real book exists with that title, I don't know what it contains.

“Found anything you like?” Steve asked as he collapsed on the sofa next to his Danno.

“Nothing that will work for the wedding. Most of these poems seem to be for straight couples.” Danny closed _Love Poetry for All Occasions_ and placed the book on the coffee table.

Danny smirked at Steve. “I might have to write my own vows. Couldn’t find anything about Neanderthal animals in here.”

Steve shook his head and wrapped his left arm around Danny. “What about that poem Charlie wrote? You _were_ calling me a giraffe yesterday.”

Danny snickered and kissed his goofy, gorgeous fiancé.


End file.
